A Freckled Titan
by PunkPinkJesusFreak
Summary: Though Allie has been apart of the Titan gang since the beginning, Robin doesn't really know anything about her. Besides the fact that she drives him crazy.
1. Meet Allie

Nearly everyone on the Jump City bus was glancing if not staring at Allie.  
They weren't looking at her because she wore black Mary-Janes with grey sweat pants and a baggy yellow sweater over a white collared shirt.  
Even though that was a vile fashion error.  
Nobody really gave much thought to her plastic rectangle framed glasses or her pale freckly face. However, everybody noticed her light brown hair which was unbelievably curly, frizzy, and matted.  
It was like a car wreck; people just couldn't look away.  
The girl in question was pretending to be too absorbed in her English homework to notice the shocked faces or suppressed giggles. She'd written down three grammatically perfect sentences before the attention of every bus rider shifted from her to the boy who was just let on the bus. He was black, and had the grey hood of his sweat shirt over his head- covering the top half of his face.  
He looked around for a seat and that was when everyone of the passengers busied themselves and set their things down in the spaces next to them.  
That is, except for bad hair girl.  
"Victor, over here!" She called out moving her light blue book bag from the seat beside her. The boy sent her a smile. She usually was the one who willingly gave him the seat next to her.  
"Thanks." Victor said taking the seat as the bus started to move. "You'd think by now people would be used to seeing me around." Allie snorted in laughter.  
"Black people with hoods and girls with bad perms are basically lepers." She said looking outside of her window to see that the bus was passing over the bridge heading deeper into the city. He shook his head.  
"Fell in the pool again?" he asked referring to how her hair became so unbelievably messy. Allie nodded at the half-truth she told him when they first met.  
"Yup." She said popping the p in the word.  
Suddenly the bus came to an abrupt halt, sending everybody forward. A large truck then hit the back end of the bus causing it to spin until one half of it was hanging off the side of the bridge. Everyone screamed as the bus felt as if it was tipping over the side more with each passing second.  
Allie's seat was at the front and through the large bus windows all she could see was murky water.  
She quickly looked around to see that the majority of the people on the bus were near the front as well but were also too shocked to do anything but cling desperately to their seats.  
"I have a plan!" Allie tried shouting over everyone's panicked yells. Only the boy next to her heard her.  
"LISTEN UP!" he called getting everyone's attention for Allie.  
"Everybody calm down!" she said standing up in order to address every one. "I'm an honors student at South High, what we all need to do is keep the bus on the bridge and the only way to do that is to put more weight on the back of the bus." She said slowly. There were a few more shrieks as the bus started to tip a little bit more. "Now, I need everyone to move towards the back end of the bus!" she said trying to keep everyone's focus on her and not at the situation at hand.  
Everyone complied grabbing onto the seats to help them in the climb. Allie could feel the ground evening out as they did so. Victor started moving but she quickly grabbed his arm to stop him.  
"You stay here." She said moving past him towards the back.  
"What?! Why me?!"  
"Because you're the largest one on the bus." Allie replied walking backwards.  
"Wasn't the point of your plan to get all the weight on that side?!"  
"Look, Treyvon Martin, I need you to trust me okay?!" She snapped. Victor looked at her for a moment then sighed.  
"Fine."  
Allie's eyes shifted towards the window. She could now see the sky above the water signaling that the bus was now horizontal again. She looked back to her friend.  
"Alright, now I need you to push the wall of the bus towards the right." There were many shouts of protest but Victor complied anyway pushing with all of his might and then the front of the bus slowly got back onto the bridge.  
Everyone stood in awe; that the two misfits of the Jump City bus were the ones to save the day.  
But after two seconds the awe had passed and everyone got off the bus. The two teens did the same to see traffic was completely stopped; various cars and semi-trucks had run into each other, creating a massive pile up of vehicles.  
They weaved passed all of the damage to get to the city, but once they had the wished they saw the source of the traffic jam; a girl with glowing green eyes, red hair and cuffed hands. Battling a boy with green skin and Robin- the famous side kick of Batman.  
"What's he doing here?"  
Allie sent Victor a weird look.  
"That's your first question?!"  
The alien girl crashed her cuffed hands against the street in an effort to land a hit on one of the elusive boys.  
Deciding they needed more help the hooded Victor saw an abandoned car and after a brief struggle he picked it up and launched it in the direction of the alien girl. The two younger boys looked at him in shock.  
"Yo! Who's messin' up my neighborhood?!" he called out. It wasn't a moment later that the girl had pushed the car up into the air and using both her feet kicked it back into their direction. The three boys quickly hit the ground as the vehicle soared over their heads. The alien smirked before she heard a loud,  
"OVER HERE!" and a rock made contact with her head. After her initial shock she turned to find a certain glasses faced girl running away. She immediately chased after her completely unaware that Allie had a plan mapped out in her head.


	2. Party of Six

Robin started to run after them but Victor held him back.  
"She's got a plan."  
"Running is a plan?" Beast Boy asked him, but he only shrugged his shoulders in response.  
By the time Allie had run up to the telephone pole she had set her sights on, the alien girl had just about caught up with her.  
She swung her cuffed hands in Allie's direction. Allie quickly shifted directions causing the girl to hit the telephone pole hard enough that it tipped over, away from her.  
Not thinking much of this the alien took off still in pursuit of the girl, not realizing that the poles were connected by telephone wires so they all began to tumble as well. Only these wereheading in her direction. One fell in front of her, separating the four good guys from the attacker of their city. Then another pole fell onto a billboard that fell, trapping the alien under it.  
"I've never ran that fast in my life!" Allie said panting and bending over to catch her breath. "Oh, avenge my lungs Trayvon!" Allie wheezed out.  
"Stop calling me that." Victor deadpanned.  
"Hey," Robin said to get Allie's attention. "Good plan."  
She shrugged.  
"It's just science."  
"It's gonna be a fight to get her to the police station."  
Suddenly out of the shadows came a girl with a purple cloak on and a hood. Allie jumped at the sight of her.  
"Gah!"  
"Maybe fighting isn't the answer." She said. "She's already beaten maybe we could try communicating with her. You know, see what's going on."  
"She's not too good at talking in English." The Beast Boy informed.  
"There are other ways of communicating besides talking." Allie pointed out.  
"Her hands." Robin muttered. "She probably just wants those things off her hands." He finished walking in the direction of the alien.  
"Don't do that!" Allie said standing in front of him.  
"You're the one who said-"  
"Oh, so let's just free her!" Allie said in a mocking voice. "She brought the city to its knees in under an hour with those cuffs on!"  
"What's your name?"  
"Huh?" She asked, confused at his sudden change of subject.  
"Your name."  
"Allie."  
"Look Allie, thanks for your help but I know what I'm doing." Robin said pushing past her.  
"Yeah, and that's why you brought her down all by yourself." Victor said sarcastically.  
"I know right?!" Allie said in annoyance at Robin who approached the girl's area of confinement. "But he's all; 'no I know everything.'"  
Raven muttered something under her breath. Allie watched wide eyed as black force came over the bill board before it levitated up and out of their way.  
The alien girl looked up at them. Her tear filled gaze locked with Robin's mask before they started glowing along with her hands at the end of her cuffs. She started shouting in an unfamiliar language as she approached the boy wonder.  
"Don't worry. My name is Robin." He said in a soothing voice. "I'm not going to hurt you, see?" he said pulling out a screw driver. But that only seemed to alarm her more.  
"Screw drivers are pointy." Allie pointed out to Robin. "I'd feel threatened by a screw driver."  
"That's true." Beast Boy said holding his chin in his hand. Robin ignored the two and took a cautious step towards the alien who began to lash out when she was over taken by a black force.  
The Raven froze the alien's body in place.  
At first she screamed in alarm but after she saw that Robin was using the screw driver to work away at her chains she slowly began to relax.  
"Done." Robin said and Raven dropped the force field causing the cuffs to drop to the ground. The alien stared at her free arms for a moment. "Now, what is-" Robin was cut off by lips smashing into his own, the alien then pushed him away aggressively before speaking in English.  
"If you value your lives, you will leave me alone!"  
"Well, that escalated quickly." Allie muttered.  
"Is that a threat?!" Victor asked the alien.  
"No." she started then her voice softened. "It is warning."  
"Against what?" Robin asked.  
"Against those who've put the chains on my hands." She clarified.  
"What did you do to be held prisoner?"  
"Not prisoner, prize." Just then a huge space craft flew through the air and a probe landed projecting a large blue alien into the sky. Warning the humans that they were coming for the alien girl and that because they chose to house their captive the entire planet would suffer. "Their aim is to take me to the Citidel where I will become a servant."  
"And the Citidel are…?" Raven asked.  
"Not nice." Was Starfire's only response.  
"Then you're not going with them." Robin decided.


	3. She Learns Fast

"Do you know computers?" Was Robin's first question to the only member of the team who couldn't run for more than three minutes, couldn't fight, and couldn't shoot anything from her hands.  
"No." Allie said and couldn't help but snicker at the irritation on his face. Currently they were formulating an offensive plan while on the island that the probe landed on not even an hour ago.  
"If you don't have powers how'd you do that thing with the bill board and stuff?" Beast Boy asked.  
"It's called gravity. All I did was force Starfire into educing a chain reaction." Allie said then noticed Beast Boy staring at her in confusion. "It's science."  
"Oh, so you're smart?"  
"I'm not smart. I'm just good with that sort of stuff." She looked back at Robin who had just removed a panel of metal from the probe. "I learn fast."  
"Steer clear of the red button; it'll shut down the entire system." Robin said as he was messing with wires inside the probe itself.  
"How do you know?"  
"It's deductive reasoning." Robin said simply.  
"What's that mean?"  
Robin sighed before explaining.  
"The buttons big and it's red and it's placed where it's right in front of you when you open the panel, so you can conclude that it's the power button." Robin explained shortly then reconnected a few wires. "There," he breathed then turned to Allie. "There are visuals at the top of the panel, if the fight gets rough then I'll cue you like this;" Robin stopped and made a slight gesture with his hand. "And you'll need to press the blue button. It should cut off the anti-gravity chamber which could be a game changer."  
"How?"  
"Just trust me."  
"I'll trust you just after you explain to me how."  
Robin gave her an annoyed sigh again.  
"There's no gravity in outer space which is what the aliens are used to."  
"The ship is programmed to prevent gravity from affecting it." Starfire added in.  
"So if we turn on the gravity, they'll be out of their element." Robin further explained.  
"-and since we're used to gravity, it'll give us an advantage over them." Victor finished- though from taking off his hood the rest of the team took to calling him Cyborg.  
"Deductive reasoning." Robin said again and Allie rolled he eyes at the superiority of his tone.  
"Got it." Allie said and then faced the panel. The rest of the gang then went to the front lines of the battle on the mother ship in order to disarm it. The team tried to do this with stealth but was soon caught in a surprise ambush by the enemy aliens. Robin soon gave the signal. Allie immediately responded by pressing the blue button.  
Nothing happened.  
She pressed it again.  
Still nothing happened.  
At first there were only five aliens meaning one could fight off each, but as more came to capture the human pests the team became overwhelmed and fighting against twenty people at the same time as with four others was proving to be difficult.  
An alien had nearly pinned Robin down when he shouted;  
"Press the blue button!"  
"I AM PRESSING THE BLUE BUTTON!" Allie screamed back as if he could hear her while holding the blue button down with two fingers.  
Allie started to panic, her breathing came out in loud puffs and even louder gasps. She scrunched her hair up against her head as she stared at the panel only seeing a hundred buttons, a thousand wires, and a million scribbling she didn't understand. She tried making out something-anything- that resembled English but all she saw was scribblings and somethings that looked like letters but where nothing close to words.  
 **F=G x m1 x m2 /d2**  
 _Wait._ Allie's eyes widened in recondition. _That's the scientific formula for gravity!_  
Allie dove into the panel and noticed that under the formula was a red wire.  
"You didn't connect the right wire, genius!" Allie yelled at the screen then studied the wires he did connect before attempting to put something similar together. She looked at the screen one more time and noticed the fight was still going and the group was just starting to pull through. Even so, Robin continued shouting for Allie to press the blue button.  
Allie heard a moan come from the ship and turned to watched as it lit up and lasers emerged from the front end. Allie quickly pressed the blue button once again and the ship let out another moan before it began to fall. Everyone on the ship hit the ceiling hard. Allie's eyes widened in horror and she ripped the wiring behind the blue button causing the ship to float once more and everyone on the ship went back to floating as well.  
"What is she doing?!" Beast Boy asked as he wrestled with another alien.  
"I DON'T KNOW!" Allie snapped and clawed at her head, desperately trying to concentrate and look for something else she could understand. Allie found that there was another loose hatch and pulled at it until her fingers bled. When she finally managed to pull it off she saw that it was a lit up diorama of the ship by each section of it were four of the same buttons.  
Once again searching for something familiar her eyes landed on a green button with the letters.  
 **C2H6**  
 _Ethane._  
 _On other planets like Venues if the ship released Ethane it might disguise them among the other gases, but on earth Ethane reacting with the Oxygen in the air-_  
The sound of the lasers moving on the ship motivated Allie to press the button next the very front of the ship and almost instantaneously there was a loud BOOM! And the sky lit up with the fire of the laser exploding.  
Allie stared up at the sky in disbelief and used the back of her hand to wipe her runny nose before going back to the first panel and reattaching the various wires. She watched the sky and the flaming ship landed in the harbor that separated the city from the island she stood on now.  
Allie then watched as the team took out the last of the aliens and she then let out a great breath of relief.

That day the group came back to the island and decided to keep in touch. Soon keeping in touch meant teaming up on every mission Jump City needed.

"It's a great view." Raven said looking out from the island.  
"Yeah." Beast Boy agreed.  
"Someone should build a house here." Cyborg commented.  
"Funny you should say that." Robin said smirking and pulling out a blue print from behind his back.


	4. Typical

"On my count, we'll go in." Robin said to his team mates outside of the highly secured lair. They had the hunch that Slade himself was hiding in. "You got that Allie?" Robin said speaking into his communicator to the girl who currently hid on the roof of the building with a computer in her lap.  
"Yep as always." Allie replied lamely while sipping on a slushy she had purchased at a nearby gas station. Her thick eyebrows furrowed in concentration as she quickly was getting a visual through all the security cameras.  
Robin was slightly irritated by Allie's attitude but thought it better to drop the matter.  
"Titians, go!" he called bursting through the door to be meted by dozens of Slade's henchmen. However, every bad guy seemed to be poised and ready for each of the Titan's anticipated moves. Everyone was outmatched. "Allie!" Robin called through the communicator as he brought down one of Slade's minions. He figured that the team could use an advantage and knew that a sudden change to the environment would send the other side in so much confusion that they would win. "Kill the lights."  
Allie sucked some hair through her straw then moved it over to continue her slushy.  
"No." she said simply.  
"ALLIE!" Robin groaned.  
"If you can't beat them in the light then-"  
"-either you follow orders or you can-"  
"The team can't work in those conditions, Robin! Sure you can maneuver in the dark but everybody else can't."  
"For once, just do as your told Allie!"  
This wasn't the first time Allie had done this. In fact, she did this during every mission. Allie was constantly questioning Robin's choices if not openly defying them.  
"Fine!" Allie said pressing a few buttons on the computer causing the room to turn pitch black. At first things were working out fine but eventually there was too much confusion. The teens began blasting each other on accident and by the time the system rebooted and the lights were back on not a trace of a Slade goon remained.  
"Where are they?!" Robin asked.  
"Completely off the grid." Allie informed bitterly.  
By the time they all got home Robin and Allie were yelling at each other.  
Again.  
"This wouldn't have happened if you'd just followed my orders sooner!"  
"No, this shouldn't have happened at all! We went in there without a plan of action, without a good map out of the area, all because you let Slade get in your head again!"  
"We knew he was there, we couldn't just sit back and wait for him to-"  
"-waiting and planning is better than being reckless-"  
"-I don't even know why you're on this team." Robin spat.  
"You're stupid!" Allie retorted.  
"That's enough!" Cyborg intervened.  
"You're both are acting stupid." Raven muttered. If there was an Allie and Robin need to get along club Cyborg and Raven were the alternating presidents. "Arguing isn't going to fix anything."  
"Whatever." Allie dismissed storming off to her room.


	5. Let's Talk About Trust

div style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe;"Beast Boy's parents gave him a serum to save his life that turned his skin and hair green and also gave him his ability. He then began working as the youngest member of The Doom style="line-height: 1.9em;" /Cyborg's parents were scientists and used him for an style="line-height: 1.9em;" /Starfire is the princess of her home planet, style="line-height: 1.9em;" /And Raven is half style="line-height: 1.9em;" /Allie is the only one who Robin didn't know anything style="line-height: 1.9em;" /And it bothered him to no style="line-height: 1.9em;" /Alllie and Robin sat on opposite sides of the kitchen table, Allie sitting with her knees against the side of it and giving Robin a bored expression. Robin took in her face before beginning his style="line-height: 1.9em;" /"What's your name?"br style="line-height: 1.9em;" /Allie's eye brows furrowed in confusion before they rose. Her face telling him that this was a stupid style="line-height: 1.9em;" /"Um… Allie... You know, the same name you've been calling me for like two months now."br style="line-height: 1.9em;" /"You don't have a last name?"br style="line-height: 1.9em;" /"No."br style="line-height: 1.9em;" /"Let's rephrase. At a parent teacher conference your teachers call your parents Mr and Mrs…" Robin trailed off waiting for her to finish the style="line-height: 1.9em;" /"-don't have parents."br style="line-height: 1.9em;" /"When you did-"br style="line-height: 1.9em;" /"I didn't."br style="line-height: 1.9em;" /Robin gave her a look that said he didn't believe her but rather than say that he decided a different approach. The boy wonder let out a style="line-height: 1.9em;" /"Look, I'm just trying to make sure-"br style="line-height: 1.9em;" /"That I'm not secretly a droid dressed as a nerd working for Slade?" Allie style="line-height: 1.9em;" /"Not just you." Robin said trying to reason with the girl. "I've talked with everyone on the team."br style="line-height: 1.9em;" /"No. You got to know everyone else on the team." She style="line-height: 1.9em;" /"What do you call this?!" Robin asked not being able to keep the edge from his voice any longer. It wasn't like Robin to lose his cool like this. It was only Allie who could make him this style="line-height: 1.9em;" /"An interrogation!" she shouted at him "You don't want to know who I am, you could care less, all you wanna do is get answers!"br style="line-height: 1.9em;" /"I want you to trust me enough to tell me!"br style="line-height: 1.9em;" /Allie shook her head, not believing a word that he was style="line-height: 1.9em;" /"You're stupid and a liar."br style="line-height: 1.9em;" /"I've made an effort. You're the one that refuses to trust anyone."br style="line-height: 1.9em;" /"No, I just don't trust you. And do you know why?!" Allie asked then pointed at his face. "That's why! You're the only person in this building who wears a mask every hour of everyday. When you wake up in the middle of the night to pee, you put the mask on before you leave your room. The flies don't even know what color your eyes are! You wanna talk about trust?! It's a two-way street!"br style="line-height: 1.9em;" /"You're one to talk! You've made it clear that you don't trust me to lead my own team!"br style="line-height: 1.9em;" /"Because you can't!" Allie said getting up from her style="line-height: 1.9em;" /"That's it?! You're just gonna stomp away again?! Hey! If you don't answer my questions-"br style="line-height: 1.9em;" /"Just hack into my private records online!" Allie suggested. "I mean, you've done it to everyone else!"br style="line-height: 1.9em;" /"You hacked into my search history!" Robin style="line-height: 1.9em;" /"Great conversation, captain!" Allie yelled sarcastically as she walked towards the sliding door leading out of the living room. "I can literally feel the trust."br style="line-height: 1.9em;" /Allie stepped out into the hallway and turned towards her room nearly running over a green dog who had his ear pressed against the style="line-height: 1.9em;" /The dog transformed into Beast Boy who let out a nervous chuckle under her angry gaze. Allie then side stepped the teenage boy who got up to walk beside style="line-height: 1.9em;" /"I liked the line about the flies. That was funny." br style="line-height: 1.9em;" /Allie couldn't help but laugh./div  
div style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe;" /div  
div style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe;""You and Robin remind me of Super Smack Down Seven." Beast Boy said picking up a rock from the ground outside of the T tower. "Where kick boxer Dominator goes head to head with his arch nemesis MMA fighter Killer-Viller and they duke it out until one's broken all of the other one's limbs."br style="line-height: 1.9em;" /As Beast Boy described the video game he threw air style="line-height: 1.9em;" /"Except you know, with words." He tossed his rock into the air before catching it and casting it so that it skipped over the water style="line-height: 1.9em;" /"How are you doing that?" Allie asked from the boulder she was sitting style="line-height: 1.9em;" /"Dude, you've never skipped stones before?!" Beast Boy picked up another rock. "You hold it like this" He explained showing her his hand "and just flick your wrist." He said before repeating his earlier action and skipping it three style="line-height: 1.9em;" /"Oh!" Allie said then picked up a stone of her own. "I get it." She then proceeded to toss her stone out only much faster than he had. The object then skipped over the water going halfway to the shore of Jump City before it finally style="line-height: 1.9em;" /"Dude!" Beast Boy yelled in bewilderment. "How did you-"br style="line-height: 1.9em;" /"You've gotta make sure the stone gets really fast in speed and in the turn." She said facing Beast Boy as she style="line-height: 1.9em;" /"Because the point is that the stone can bounce off the water but gravity is trying to pull it under. However, by increasing the speed the rock is going on top of the speed in its rotation-"br style="line-height: 1.9em;" /"Dude, I have no idea what you're saying." Beast Boy interrupted looking completely style="line-height: 1.9em;" /Allie sighed then gave him the short style="line-height: 1.9em;" /"It's Physics." br style="line-height: 1.9em;" /Beast Boy kept skipping rocks in attempt to beat Allie's distance as they talked, but it seemed with each attempt he only got style="line-height: 1.9em;" /"It's like he doesn't even realize how much he screws up, that makes me mad." Allie ranted "Then when I call him on it everyone is just like, 'stop fighting. Blah, blah, blah.' Like I'm crazy!" She huffed before skipping another stone. "I don't even need them to agree with me. I just want…"br style="line-height: 1.9em;" /Beast Boy glanced at her but didn't say style="line-height: 1.9em;" /"…I want people to have my back even if they don't." Allie said tossing another one that went even further than the last. Beast Boy clenched his style="line-height: 1.9em;" /"Okay, there is no way you've never done this before!"br style="line-height: 1.9em;" /Allie laughed again and the two ended up playing catch with the stones instead-which Allie was horrible at much to Beast Boy's style="line-height: 1.9em;" /"You know," Beast Boy started after he easily caught the rock. "Robin probably wants that too."br style="line-height: 1.9em;" /Allie style="line-height: 1.9em;" /"Wants what?"br style="line-height: 1.9em;" /"You know! That thing you said earlier, about people having your back."br style="line-height: 1.9em;" /"Oh." Allie said looking at her feet before shrugging her shoulders. "I guess…"/div 


	6. Bloody Nose

div style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe;""Robin?" Starfire called into the living room. The boy wonder didn't say anything he was still seething over the argument he had with Allie. "Robin." She said again only to be met with the same silence. "I know!" she gasped then held out a tray of what looked like Jell-o except it was flesh colored and if he tried hard enough he could see through it. "You should eat some Florp-Norp! It is notorious for brightening spirits!"br style="line-height: 1.9em;" /Robin knew what Starfire was trying to do. She was trying to get him to talk about it, and that's the last thing that Robin wanted to do right style="line-height: 1.9em;" /Besides, he wouldn't know what to tell her even if he wanted style="line-height: 1.9em;" /What would he even say?br style="line-height: 1.9em;" /"Robin," Starfire breathed trying to meet her friend's eyes. "Please talk to me."br style="line-height: 1.9em;" /"She just makes me so mad!" Robin finally said surprising himself with the ferocity in his style="line-height: 1.9em;" /"Why Robin?"br style="line-height: 1.9em;" /Why?br style="line-height: 1.9em;" /It was just a simple question but one that Robin never really asked himself, yet sitting there he knew the style="line-height: 1.9em;" /Allie was the only person who questioned him, and that made him question style="line-height: 1.9em;" /"Robin, from the first moment we met you've reassured me that you are my friend. Perhaps that is what Allie needs." Starfire style="line-height: 1.9em;" /Robin thought of the moment he removed the handcuffs from Starfire's hands. Such a simple decision formed this style="line-height: 1.9em;" /And it made Starfire trust style="line-height: 1.9em;" /Robin's eyes widened from beneath his style="line-height: 1.9em;" /That's it./div  
div style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe;" /div  
div style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe;"Saturdays were Titian training style="line-height: 1.9em;" /Sometimes each member of the team would go through an obstacle course and see who would get the fastest time. All the while Allie would be doing style="line-height: 1.9em;" /However today everyone was left to do their own style="line-height: 1.9em;" /Raven was meditating with her ear buds style="line-height: 1.9em;" /Beast Boy strained to do pull style="line-height: 1.9em;" /Cyborg was lifting weights twice his style="line-height: 1.9em;" /Robin was assaulting a punching style="line-height: 1.9em;" /Starfire shot laser beams from her hands at self-operational style="line-height: 1.9em;" /And Allie did her homework. br style="line-height: 1.9em;" /That was until,br style="line-height: 1.9em;" /"Hey Allie." Robin style="line-height: 1.9em;" /"Yeah?"br style="line-height: 1.9em;" /"Come over here."br style="line-height: 1.9em;" /Allie's brow furrowed in suspicion but she still complied style="line-height: 1.9em;" /"Yes?"br style="line-height: 1.9em;" /"I wanna show you some fighting styles. Just in case you get put in a dangerous situation." Robin explained. Allie blew a strand of her hair from her style="line-height: 1.9em;" /"Can this wait until later?"br style="line-height: 1.9em;" /"Why?"br style="line-height: 1.9em;" /"I have homework."br style="line-height: 1.9em;" /"It won't take that long."br style="line-height: 1.9em;" /"Neither will my homework." Allie style="line-height: 1.9em;" /Robin could feel a pang of anger at Allie's style="line-height: 1.9em;" /"You know, I'm just trying to help you."br style="line-height: 1.9em;" /"Not really."br style="line-height: 1.9em;" /"What's that supposed to mean?!"br style="line-height: 1.9em;" /"The only reason you're doing this is so that you can reestablish your status as leader."br style="line-height: 1.9em;" /"Are you kidding me?! Are you always this paranoid?"br style="line-height: 1.9em;" /"You call having a brain being paranoid?" Allie questioned. Robin growled in frustration. "Besides if I was ever really in trouble I could get away."br style="line-height: 1.9em;" /"Oh really?" Robin said with a slight smirk on his lips showing that he doubted style="line-height: 1.9em;" /"Yeah."br style="line-height: 1.9em;" /"Show me your best move." He style="line-height: 1.9em;" /"Right now?"br style="line-height: 1.9em;" /"Allie." Raven called in a warning which alerted the rest of the titans to what was style="line-height: 1.9em;" /"No Raven let her." Robin said, never looking away from style="line-height: 1.9em;" /"You're sure?"br style="line-height: 1.9em;" /"Yes." He said confident that he could block anything she threw at style="line-height: 1.9em;" /Allie shrugged then picked up her knee. Robin easily caught it but as he did, didn't notice Allie stick out her palm striking him right in his nose. br style="line-height: 1.9em;" /Robin yelled out in pain, his hand immediately covering his nose were blood was coming out in style="line-height: 1.9em;" /"ROBIN!" Starfire yelled and was the first to come to his style="line-height: 1.9em;" /"ALLIE!" Raven growled in style="line-height: 1.9em;" /"Yo! What was that?!" Cyborg style="line-height: 1.9em;" /"You saw him! He told me to!" Allie style="line-height: 1.9em;" /"Allie," Beast Boy said catching her attention. "that wasn't cool."br style="line-height: 1.9em;" /"You could've broken his nose!"br style="line-height: 1.9em;" /Allie style="line-height: 1.9em;" /"WHATEVER!" she said leaving the room./div 


	7. After The Bloody Nose

"Draw two." Cyborg said putting the yellow card on top of the Uno pile on the coffee table. A look of pure frustration came across Beast Boy's face.  
"DUDE! That's the third time in a row! Why don't you ever make Allie draw two?!"  
"I can't! She's on the other side of me and I don't have a reverse!"  
"I know! I have all the reverses because you keep making me draw two every five seconds!"  
"MAYBE IF YOU SHUFFLED THE DECK BETTER WE WOULDN'T HAVE THIS PROBLEM!" Cyborg yelled back.  
"It was Raven's idea to play this stupid game in the first place!"  
Raven glared at Beats Boy from where she was sitting with her book in her lap.  
"I thought it would make you guys be quiet."  
"Uno." Allie said making Beast Boy's head snap towards her.  
"DUDE, DO SOMETHING!"  
"I CAN'T! I only have a three skips!"  
"We need another player!" Beast Boy declared looking over towards Raven.  
"No." she said simply.  
"Please?! We'd ask Starfire but she's with-"  
Cyborg slapped his hand over Beast Boy's mouth to keep him quiet. Allie rolled her eyes.  
"I know Starfire's with Robin. It wasn't a secret." Allie mumbled. After the incident everything became tense to the point where they had a meeting including everyone but Allie.  
Starfire went to get groceries and Robin went with her.  
"Look Allie." Cyborg started putting down his card. "We shouldn't have reacted the way we did."  
"Yeah," Beast Boy nodded "Robin did push it."  
"-but it was the last straw." Allie finished for them. "All I am a loud mouth liability. So I might as well not be on the team."  
Everyone's eyes widened.  
"Is that what you want?" Raven asked evenly.  
"No, that's what you guys are saying." Allie shot back.  
"Dude," Beast Boy started, hurt clear in his voice.  
"That's never been an option." Cyborg said firmly.  
"I'm not stupid! You guys had a meeting without me!"  
"You're not off the team. We'd never kick you off the team." Raven said firmly.  
"Robin would."  
"We trust you, Allie." Beast Boy said.  
"Even if he did bring it up-which he didn't- he's out voted."  
Allie looked at them all and then at the card in her hand, a grateful smile on her lips as she set it down.  
"Uno out."


	8. Real Name

div style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe;"Entering the tower from the garage Allie's ears were attacked by the thump of rap style="line-height: 1.9em;" /"Cy?!" She yelled over the stereo and the sound of metal against metal. Scanning the room for her friend she stopped seeing a pair of legs sticking out from under his car. "Cyborg!" She tried yelling out again. She groaned. "VICTOR!"br style="line-height: 1.9em;" /The use of his real name made Cyborg sit up only to hit his style="line-height: 1.9em;" /"OW!" he yelled before sliding out from under the car. "I knew I shouldn't have told you that." He mumbled. Allie rolled her eyes before grabbing his arm. "What are you-" Cy started as Allie tapped into his controls to turn down the volume of the style="line-height: 1.9em;" /"See, isn't that better? Now I can hear myself think."br style="line-height: 1.9em;" /Cyborg rubbed his style="line-height: 1.9em;" /"Robin's been looking for you." br style="line-height: 1.9em;" /Allie let out a groan before heading inside. As soon as she was out of the garage Cyborg turned up the music and slid back under his car./div  
div style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe;" /div  
div style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe;""Where've you been?" Robin demanded as soon as Allie stepped into the living room. He noticed that her hair was only frizzy today, which was different than the usual style="line-height: 1.9em;" /"With my friends." Allie said crossing her arms. "I didn't realize that I had to report to you whenever I leave your sight."br style="line-height: 1.9em;" /Robin stared at her for a long time with a frown on his face before he turned towards the living room style="line-height: 1.9em;" /"You sure you don't have a last name?" Robin asked pressing a button and a keyboard rose from the floor. The window that showed the skyline of Jump City now flickered to a webpage showing a digitalized form. At the very top said in bold letters: strong style="line-height: 1.9em; display: inline; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em;"Jump City Foster Care./strongbr style="line-height: 1.9em;" /"You hacked into my private records. Big surprise there." Allie spat out style="line-height: 1.9em;" /"You're the one who said I could." Robin said lamely without taking his eyes off the style="line-height: 1.9em;" /"No, I said that you em style="line-height: 1.9em;"might as well/em. You know, to leave room for the decent part of you to decide on your own not to. Only I forgot, there is not decent part of you!"br style="line-height: 1.9em;" /Robin clenched his fists as he continued to stare at the style="line-height: 1.9em;" /"I see you also didn't mention what Allie was short for." Robin said then started to read. "Alberta-"br style="line-height: 1.9em;" /"Please don't-"br style="line-height: 1.9em;" /"-Klink."br style="line-height: 1.9em;" /"Okay then." Allie said letting out a breath through her teeth while running a hand through her hair making it significantly style="line-height: 1.9em;" /"You want to tell me why you lied?" Robin asked turning around in his style="line-height: 1.9em;" /"You're stupid!"br style="line-height: 1.9em;" /"You keep saying that, but the thing is I'm not! You think I am because I'm the only one who isn't buying into your-HEY!" Robin yelled when Allie wasn't looking at him anymore, like she was a little kid being scolded by her style="line-height: 1.9em;" /But Robin was wrong. She didn't call him stupid because he was against her, she called him stupid because she didn't understand him in the slightest and it's easier to dismiss his intelligence than it is to continue trying to figure him style="line-height: 1.9em;" /"Tell me!"br style="line-height: 1.9em;" /"Your tech savvy enough! Figure it out yourself!"/div 


	9. Tail End

div style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe;"Batman had always taught Robin that when you're a hero you should at the very least take every precautionary measure even if at first it seems style="line-height: 1.9em;" /Maybe Allie wasn't a bad style="line-height: 1.9em;" /Maybe she was just someone who wanted more privacy than the rest of their friends. And maybe Robin was being ridiculously paranoid but he wasn't about to ignore all of his years of training. If he was right, then he'd save the style="line-height: 1.9em;" /If he was wrong, then he'd just move style="line-height: 1.9em;" /He'd already launched a full internet background style="line-height: 1.9em;" /Next step; style="line-height: 1.9em;" /She'd get up at 5:30 get ready and be out the door by 5:46. Robin followed fifteen minutes behind her. Without his mask and in his civilian clothes he blended in with everyone else style="line-height: 1.9em;" /She took the Jump City bus to school which lasted about forty minutes. Robin had brought one of his books from school and pretended to read it while sneaking glances at her every now and style="line-height: 1.9em;" /The first thing he noticed was that her hair was straight and neat which he would have never thought possible. Rather than the grey sweat pants and baggy yellow sweater she wore when she came home every day she had on a plaid uniform skirt and a blue jacket over her button up shirt. She leaned her head against the window staring outside as her silky smooth hair framed her sleepily face style="line-height: 1.9em;" /She looked… cute to put it style="line-height: 1.9em;" /Robin decided to get off at the stop before hers to keep from rising suspicion then walked the rest of the way to her style="line-height: 1.9em;" / br style="line-height: 1.9em;" /"You can't be serious!" Daisy raved as they two friends waited outside for school to start. "Who doesn't listen to music?!"br style="line-height: 1.9em;" /"Me." Allie said style="line-height: 1.9em;" /"What do you do when you need to concentrate?!"br style="line-height: 1.9em;" /"I do the thing I need to concentrate on! You're making this into too big of a deal."br style="line-height: 1.9em;" /"Who is?" Zach asked entering the style="line-height: 1.9em;" /"Allie doesn't listen to music!" Daisy said while pointing an accusing style="line-height: 1.9em;" /"I should be hanged for such a crime." Allie style="line-height: 1.9em;" /"Well, have you ever listened to Echosmith? OneRepublic? Amber Run?" Zach style="line-height: 1.9em;" /"If I don't listen to music, how would I?" Allie asked with a playful hint in her sarcasm. Zach style="line-height: 1.9em;" /"Got me there. But you should come over and I can show them to you sometime."br style="line-height: 1.9em;" /"Sure, whatever." Allie shrugged./div  
div style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe;" /div  
div style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe;"Robin put an unlit cigarette in his mouth so he looked busy really looking at the group of friends from the other side of the fence that separated the private school from the rest of the style="line-height: 1.9em;" /Allie stood next to a girl with blonde hair who was being over dramatic about something or other when a tall guy with dark brown hair joined in. He looked at Allie mostly and a smile was always on his style="line-height: 1.9em;" /em style="line-height: 1.9em;"He likes her./em Robin concluded. Then looked back to Allie whose expression was indifferent. em style="line-height: 1.9em;"She has no idea./embr style="line-height: 1.9em;" /Suddenly a girl with wavy light brown hair stomped into Robin's line of sight. She held a water bottle in her hand which she poured on Allie's head. Robin blinked, still trying to process what style="line-height: 1.9em;" /The blonde friend started yelling but Allie simply pushed her back. Her smooth locks now the curly mass Robin was used to style="line-height: 1.9em;" /That's when Robin realized he was used to seeing Allie after she came back from style="line-height: 1.9em;" / br style="line-height: 1.9em;" /"What on earth is your problem BiBi?!" Daisy yelled at the offender as Zach asked if she was style="line-height: 1.9em;" /"Your freak looked like she needed watering." BiBi said with a smug smirk before flicking some droplets onto Allie's style="line-height: 1.9em;" /"Hey!" Zach style="line-height: 1.9em;" /"If you-!" Daisy started to go off when Allie grabbed her arm holding her style="line-height: 1.9em;" / "Just forget it." She style="line-height: 1.9em;" /"What?!" she said looking at her friend in style="line-height: 1.9em;" /"It's just water. It's not like it's killed me the other times she's done it." Said with her eyes on the style="line-height: 1.9em;" /"Oh, you want me to do worse?" BiBi asked pushing Allie by both of her shoulders. "Is that what you want?!"br style="line-height: 1.9em;" /"Just back off!" Zach said stepping in between them. Allie simply turned around and walked into the building just as the bell rang for school to start./div  
div style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe;" /div  
div style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe;"As soon as Robin came home he went to work. Hacking into various data bases trying to find answers to the many questions that arose in his style="line-height: 1.9em;" /First he identified the style="line-height: 1.9em;" /The blonde haired girl was Daisy style="line-height: 1.9em;" /The boy with brown hair was Zach style="line-height: 1.9em;" /Then he looked through Allie's record to see if she ever reported cases of style="line-height: 1.9em;" style="line-height: 1.9em;" /Robin frowned then tried searching for the style="line-height: 1.9em;" /He started by searching recent style="line-height: 1.9em;" /He clicked on a Bertha Klink who got a first time offense for pushing a girl into the water style="line-height: 1.9em;" /Sure enough that was style="line-height: 1.9em;" /em style="line-height: 1.9em;"Klink/embr style="line-height: 1.9em;" /Realization flashed across Robin's eyes. He looked into some of Allie's old records and sure enough there she style="line-height: 1.9em;" /Alberta and Bertha Klink, blood related sisters in Jump City Foster Care./div 


	10. Back to Back

Robin's back slammed against the wall and he fell to the ground butt first for the third time during the fight.  
It was Titans against Cinderblock. The street behind the concrete man was reduced to rubble. He tossed a car in the direction of a building which Raven caught using her powers. Cyborg charged up his arm canon and aimed it at Cinderblock. The force pushed him straight through the display window of an electronics store.  
"Robin." Allie's voice rang in his ear. She was positioned on the roof of an apartment complex three box away with a good view of the area. "You might want to move somewhere else. You know, so you don't end up killing anyone."  
Robin opened his mouth to protest when he saw a handful of screaming civilians running out of the store.  
"Point taken. Any suggestions?"  
"There's an unmanned work site 15 blocks away." Allie informed. That was all Robin needed to hear.  
"Titans! Follow my lead!" he called out before throwing out a weapon from his belt that exploded in Cinderblock's face. He barreled after the boy wonder, the rest of the team interfering when he got too close to catching Robin. Once on the site the gears in his head started to turn.  
"You got a plan?" Cyborg asked. Robin gave a short nod.  
"Yeah, you see those steel beams?" he said looking at where they were suspended above their heads. "You think we can use them to tie him down?"  
"Easy." Cyborg said and sprung right into action.  
"Stop him!" Allie said quickly.  
"Wait!" Robin called out making Cyborg halt in his tracks. "Why did I stop him?"  
"Cause it's not gonna work! Those things only weigh 40 pounds and Cinderblock is roughly 4.5 tons."  
Robin rolled his eyes.  
"Never mind." He called out to Cyborg who sent him a look and kept going.  
"Are you kidding me?!" Allie yelled at him.  
"We don't have time. Your guestimations aren't gonna slow down this team!"  
"No, just your cruddy planning skills!  
"What if it works-"  
"-it's not mathematically possible-!"  
"You're not always right, Allie!"  
Allie let out an angry breath, steam coming out of her ears.  
"YES I AM!" she nearly screamed at him.  
Next thing Robin knew the ear piece was being yanked from his ear and thrown to the ground by a black force conjured by Raven.  
"Stop arguing and start fighting!" She growled bringing him back to the present matter.

Allie took off the headset she was wearing and nearly chucked it off the ledge.

Robin threw a few more bombs in Cinderblock's direction before Cyborg had brought the steel beam down and Raven had it wrapped around his arms before Starfire melded it down to stay in place. Cinderblock fell over from trying to break free and thrashed his legs around but eventually gave up and everyone on the team gave a collective sigh in relief

"-and then when we tag teamed him 'til he fell to the ground!" They all stood by Cyborg's car which was parked in the alley of the building Allie had been hiding out in. As they waited for her Beast Boy retold the fight like it didn't happen only five minutes ago. "Oh, that was so cool! Did you see that part Allie?!" he asked as she hopped down from the last rung of the fire escape. She merely spared a glance at Beast Boy then her eyes landed on Robin. She looked at him for a long moment before walking past him.  
"I'ma take the bus home."  
"Why?" Cyborg asked obliviously.  
"Cause your car only seats five." She said without turning around. Cyborg's eyes widened in realization.  
"What?! I thought-"  
Allie stopped in her tracks feeling a hand hold her back. She turned and Raven's eyes peeking from the shadow of her hood bore into her own.  
"If you don't stop brooding I'm gonna have to change my vote."  
Allie jerked her arm out of Raven's grip and walked away faster. Her steps angrier then they were.

Who did Raven think she was threatening her like that?! She's the queen of brooding!  
 _I wasn't even brooding!_ Allie thought pulling her sweater closer to her body as she took her seat on the bus. She ran the numbers again in her head twice but it still didn't make sense. She then tried to replay all the events leading up to it to determine a factor she hadn't thought of. _'_ _You're not always right Allie.'_  
 _'_ _YES I AM!'_ Her own voice echoed in her brain. She dug her fingernails into her arm and shook her head trying to keep the embarrassment of the memory at bay.  
She hated the way it sounded coming out of her mouth. Like a little kid throwing a tantrum. And now she felt like stapling her lips together so that she could never open her mouth again.  
 _I never want to say that again_  
She leaned her head against the window trying to focus on something that wasn't her.  
 _Because it's far from true._  
She watched various people get on and off. Today's trip seemed to take longer than usual. She kind of wanted to go sleep and wondered if the rest of the team already got home. Which made her think about Robin.  
 _'_ _You're not always right.'_  
 _I know! But neither are you!_  
Allie shut her eyes. She wanted to stop thinking about this but it seemed like the entire situation was on repeat. It buzzed inside her skull and made her brain hurt.  
 _'_ _Stop brooding or I'll change my vote.'_  
 _Oh! So now you want me off the team?! What ever happened to we trust you Allie?!  
Well, at least now, Cyborg won't have to build in another seat.  
Honestly, I would've quit this team weeks ago if the government didn't pay our living expenses!_  
Allie bit the inside of her mouth, guilt flooding into her eyes.  
She didn't mean that.  
 _'_ _You're not always right.'_  
 _Robin's not always right._  
Then there was that voice at the back of her mind. The angel on her shoulder.  
 _But he was today._

Robin sat in front of his laptop staring at the screen with a decision weighing heavily on his mind.  
At his disposal was a device that could tap into school records in a matter of seconds. With information plus the use of deductive reasoning he could probably identify an event that took place during school that might put a certain freckled titan in a bad mood.  
What happened today wasn't the typical afternoon argument. In the past Allie would make her objections known but ultimately (though begrudgingly) do what he asked. Today she latched onto her opinion with a death grip. Her voice at a register Robin had never heard before as she declared she was always right.  
That _really_ struck him.  
Because the day he met Allie he remembered Beast Boy saying how smart she was, and instead of accepting the compliment she disagreed saying that she only 'knows science'.  
And even though Robin yelled, glared, and huffed at her, he still viewed Allie as a humble person for saying that. It was a quality he admired about her. That she could have opinions without being self-righteous.  
And maybe Robin was stubborn, but he didn't want to think that he had wrongly judged her. He wanted to know what made her say the things she did today.  
To snoop or not to snoop?  
Before, Robin had answered this question easily. He convinced himself that he had a right in Allie's business in order to protect the team.  
However, this time it was different. This situation was none of his business at all.  
But he couldn't help it.  
Usually after an argument Allie would come out of her hiding place with fire in her eyes ready to snap. And Robin was completely prepared for that, already knowing what he was going to shout. But when she looked at him, all he saw was the cute girl who got water poured on top of her head in front of a bunch of people at school.  
Suddenly she looked…breakable.  
In a snap decision Robin started typing. He checked school reported cases of bullying first then scrolled through detentions, and suspensions but couldn't find anything. As a last stitch effort he checked grades.  
Her As in Physics and Stats didn't surprise him, nor the fact that she was taking two more science classes as electives. He raised an eyebrow at her A in gym class.  
 _Have they seen her run?_  
He thought there was nothing until he scrolled down a bit more.  
Next to her AP English class was a F.  
 _That must be it._ Robin thought with a frown. _The straw that broke the camel's back._


	11. Symbolism

Robin knocked on Allie's door to receive no response.

"She's in Raven's room, dude." Beast Boy said changing back into his human form after being a literal fly on their wall. Robin jumped slightly at his friend's voice.

"Oh, thanks." He said rubbing the back of his neck in slight embarrassment.

"Turn it off." Raven ordered, not looking up from her sketch book as Allie began playing music from a CD player.

"Just listen to it."

"I like quiet."

"So do I, but Zach lent me this and it's really cool." She insisted. Raven rolled her eyes but listened anyway.

Nothing was said between the two about what happened earlier that day. But when Allie got home and Raven asked if she wanted to hang out, it was almost the same as signing a peace treaty.

"Are you done?" Allie asked as Raven was about to flip the page. "Can I see?"

Raven handed it over and Allie frowned at it.

"Why'd you give me a big forehead?"

"God gave you a big forehead." Raven deadpanned. Allie tried not to laugh but ended up doing so anyway. Raven chuckled as Allie gave the sketchbook back to her.

There was a knock on Raven's door.

"Hey, Raven. Is Allie in there?" they heard Robin's voice call. Raven looked at her and she sighed.

"I know. I know." She said getting up and opening the door. "Follow me." She told him, closing the door behind her and walking ahead of him down the hall. Robin blinked in surprise but followed her nevertheless.

Raven looked between the playing stereo and the door.

"What am I supposed to do with this?"

As they walked Robin found that he didn't have plan of what he would say that wouldn't give him away. He searched his brain and perplexed look crossed his face realizing she was taking him outside the tower.

"I'm sorry." She said facing him. Her voice ringing clear over the night wind. She then fixed her eyes to the ground in embarrassment. "Not just for today. But for a lot of things."

Robin's jaw dropped. Here he was in his own mind and it never even occurred to him that Allie had something to be sorry about.

"Even though I was technically right today. It took me a while but I realized the only reason it worked was because Starfire melded the steel to his body which is a whole different set of equations-"

Robin clamped his lips together. The fact that she was making excuses for herself made him feel like she wasn't even remorseful in the first place. He felt stupid for even thinking that she'd put away her stubbornness for more than five seconds. And he felt stupid for feeling bad for her.

"Just stop." He interrupted her rambling. "You're unbelievable you know that?! I don't know why I bother trying to be sympathetic to you when you treat me like this!"

Confusion crossed over her face. She didn't understand what he was talking about or why he was yelling at her but it was annoying.

"I mean, did you ever like me?!"

"No." Allie snapped back bitterly.

"Why?! What did I ever do to you?!"

"It's not _you_ ever liked _me_! The day we met, you looked at me like I was useless."

Robin stared at her for a long moment before he spoke.

"That's not true. You're the smartest person I've ever met. I've always thought you were."

His words rendered Allie speechless which he never would've thought possible. She never expected Robin to think about her that way, and if he did she didn't think he'd be that honest about it. And she couldn't help but feel like she owed him some honesty in return.

"I lied." She mumbled stuffing her hands in the pockets of her sweater. "Back when I was in eighth grade, I used to look up stories about you and Batman."

"Really?" Robin asked out of disbelief. Allie nodded.

"I thought it was awesome that you guys didn't need powers, and you were my age helping people. You were my hero." She said then realized maybe she went a little too far. She let out a sigh and took a seat on the ground looking out towards the city skyline. "I mean, I never thought I'd ever do anything like this."

"What did you think?" Robin asked out of curiously.

"I managed the books for Jerry's Pizza before I got emancipated."

This wasn't new information. It was actually one of the only things she'd actually told him about herself before this moment.

"It paid enough so I figured I'd probably stay there, get some scholarships to pull through college, become an accountant and die of boredom. When we built this tower I quit my job so fast." She said chuckling. "I knew this was my chance to do something worthwhile."

"Who says being an accountant isn't worthwhile?"

Allie shot him a look but Robin didn't take back his question.

"Every person ever."

"It pays well."

"I'm top of my stats class, I know what math jobs pay well." She said lamely. "I like helping you guys put bad guys away. That means something to me."

"You couldn't do this long term." Robin said shaking his head. "Not without learning to take direction."

"This coming from the guy who ran away from Gotham so no one can boss him around anymore." Allie said evenly, not wanting to get into a full blown argument but also challenging him at the same time.

"That's not what happened."

"Did you get fired?"

"No." he said then paused. Allie thought he wouldn't say anything more on the subject when he opened he spoke up again. His words slow and careful. "I was getting too old for Young Justice and Batman thought it'd be good for me to train on my own for a while to get some more experience. While he mentored a new Robin."

"Young Justice?" Allie asked raising an eyebrow. Robin looked away sheepishly.

"It's better than calling it the Jr Justice League."

"You mean that team with you, kid flash, and those other people?"

Robin let out a dry laugh.

"Yeah."

"So, why is he training a new Robin if you're Robin?"

"Batman and Robin aren't people they're symbols of hope beyond injustice in our city."

"Okay Obi-wan." Allie said rolling her eyes. "So, Batman, had you on one team then sent you here to train?"

"I chose Jump city. But technically this doesn't count. Yeah, I'm leading another team, but it's not the same as training on my own."

"But why do you need to train on your own? And why is he training another Robin? Is it in case you can't anymore? If it is than who would be Batman if he couldn't?"

Robin's eyes widened behind his mask. He hadn't realized he'd been trusting her with that much and just as he was regretting it Allie suddenly put it all together.

"You would be." She murmured. "He wants you to be the next Batman."

Robin gave a quick nod but didn't say anything else.

For a while there was only the sound of the waves and the east coast wind filling the silence between the two.

"That explains why you're so uptight." Allie finally spoke. "But I guess I'd probably be uptight too. Knowing I'm a symbol."

"You're teasing me?"

"Only because I have a new found respect for you." She reassured. It took a moment for those words to sink in but when they finally did the corners of his lips turned up but only for half of a second.

"Can we leave this conversation out here?"

Allie gave a slow nod.

"I've got no one to tell." She said watching the water run across the rocks. "Though I could always show the symbol."

"It's not that funny."

"It's symbolic."


	12. Through Robin's Eyes

"Do you desire another slice of the cheese Robin?" Starfire said in her best impression of the boy wonder, wearing his costume while handing a slice of pizza to Beast Boy.  
"Thanks, Robin." He smiled. He was also dressed in the same outfit as well as Cyborg and Raven. "Care for another one, Robin?" he said sliding the box over to Cyborg.  
"Don't mind if I do Robin."  
"You know Robins, I have to admit. The mask makes me feel… cool." Raven stated with a blush on her cheeks.  
"Makes me feel cool too." Everyone's head whipped around towards the original Robin. Who was leaning against the door with an evident smirk on his face. He hadn't noticed Allie was missing from the group until she'd bumped his shoulder harshly when entering the living room. He shot her a confused expression but she didn't even look at him.  
"I thought you were gonna suit up with us!" Beast Boy complained. Suddenly something in Robin's brain clicked.  
She was in his room.  
He sped walked there and checked his computer. At first he thought everything was okay but the more he checked the more he realized that she'd blocked all of his hacking resources. At first he thought it was a simple firewall but it was more complex than anything he's ever seen before. He was typing furiously. This meant all his work on getting through to Slade's files, HIVE intel, police reports: all gone.  
Robin hit the keyboard as he got up and stormed back into the living room.  
"PUT IT BACK!"  
Starfire jumped. She'd never seen Robin that angry.  
"What did you do?" Beast Boy whispered to a seething Allie.  
"You make me sick, you know that?!" she spat. "You know you didn't close the last window you were on."  
Her words made Robin think. Then his eyes widened.  
"Allie- "  
"I have all the advanced hacking software on my laptop. You need something, it goes through me." Allie stated evenly.  
Robin wanted to protest but he knew that he was busted. And he realized the sort of understanding he had with Allie was there and gone before he even had a chance to enjoy it. Robin went back to his room without another word, Starfire following his heels.  
"What happened?" Beast Boy asked. Allie shot him a look and Raven slapped the back of his head.

When Allie came home she'd sit somewhere and do homework. The spot would change every day but the routine never would. She'd save English for last because it was toughest for her. Currently she was in the living room pouring over her notes as Robin was microwaving a hot pocket. She'd been given a prompt for an essay based on Of Mice and Men and had barely written the introduction when she got hopelessly lost. All her ideas were swarming together in her brain to the point where none of them made any sense.  
Time seemed to go by so fast.  
And the later it got the more frustrated she became.  
And the more frustrated she became the more her eyebrows knitted together.  
The more her eyebrows knitted together the more Robin would notice how frustrated she was.  
"I can help you if you want."  
They were the first words Robin ad said to her since she'd wiped his computer clean. She stared at him.  
"I read Of Mice and Men five times since freshman year."  
Allie stared at him for another minute.  
"I hate this class."  
"Then why'd you take it?"  
"So I could avoid wasting my time taking it in college."  
Robin nodded.  
"What's the prompt?"  
Allie told him and read what she had already written. He then asked her questions to help her sort out her thinking until she'd written four pages. In between those questions were side jokes and laughter. Sometimes Allie would catch herself looking at his mask and wondering what his eyes looked like.  
His skin tone said they'd be brown.  
A dark brown.


	13. Where's Robin

One thing that irritated Allie about Robin is that whenever she was missing from the tower he would get all in her business yet every day when she came back from school he'd be gone for hours. She pointed this out to him during one of their arguments.  
"I'm in Gotham. You know, helping Batman." He stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. It was times like these when she got so irritated at him that she began listening to music more.  
And once she started she couldn't stop.  
She'd given Zach his CD back and started looking up more songs on YouTube, which lead her to more songs which eventually lead her to dance videos. The first ones she saw were hip-hop and she wasn't at all impressed, but after a while the dances became more contemporary and Allie became fascinated. The more links she clicked on the more engrossed she was.  
She even occasionally would get up from her computer and try to mimic their movements but they would always turn out a lot less graceful. She was in the middle of one of these attempts when suddenly Cyborg came crashing through her door skidding to a halt at her feet. He sat up holding the make-shift stankball in up in the air.  
"I caught it!" he exclaimed.  
"Allie, what were you doing?" Beast Boy asked with a slight chuckle signifying that he already knew. Allie blushed in embarrassment.  
"Why do you smell so musty doing it?"  
"Cy, I am going to kill you. I'm going to cut your brain wires in your sleep." Allie said blandly.  
"Well, you don't have to get all mean!"  
"You broke my door!"  
The two boys sweat dropped and let out nervous chuckles. Cyborg tried forcing the door back onto its hinges but it wouldn't close all the way. Allie let out a groan when suddenly Starfire appeared at the doorframe.  
"Friends! Come and see Robin is on our television device!" she cheered.  
"What?" Allie said furrowing her brow.  
"I don't know. Something about Robin and the TV." Beast Boy said before the three of them followed their hyper-active friend. Coming into the living room they all saw on TV was a Gotham News story and a clip of Batman fighting off some Joker goons and right by his side was Robin.  
"So he really does disappear to Gotham when he's gone?!" Beast Boy exclaimed. "I thought he had a double life in Puerto Rico or something."  
"Pay up." Cyborg said holding out his hand and Beast Boy reluctantly gave up the ten bucks he lost. Meanwhile Allie couldn't take her eyes off of Robin.  
Usually in a fight Robin's moves were very precise. He had very nimble movements so he'd wear out his opponent before delivering a solid blow. He also had the habit of going in a pattern. One that would bring a mugger to his knees but leave him defenseless against someone like Slade.  
But this time his style was completely different. He relied mostly on brute force and his movements had no pattern at all, in fact it was as if he was making it all up as he went. It was effective but very violent. And so very… unRobin.  
"What are you-?" Starfire started to ask when Allie suddenly picked up the remote and rewinded while leaning on the back of the couch.  
"I wanna watch Batman beat up the clown again." Allie said absently eyes focused on Robin as she pressed play again.  
His hair was parted.  
Robin usually didn't have a part.  
He also had a butt-chin which Allie knew for a fact the Robin she knew didn't have.  
When the clip was over she went back to her room.

On Robin's way into the tower he noticed Allie sitting by the entrance doing her homework. He stopped in front of her.  
"Why is it that I never see you not doing homework?"  
"Well hello to you too." Allie remarked back sarcastically.  
"I'm seriously asking."  
"If I answer your question will you answer mine?"  
"Sure." Robin said shrugging and sitting down.  
Allie looked up at him. Leaning her elbows on her knees.  
"I'm a part of the Science Olympiad team at my school."  
Robin stared at her for a minute and Allie started to explain.  
"It's where kids compete-"  
"I know what it is. It's for smart people." Robin said with a smirk.  
Allie rolled her eyes turning back to her text book.  
"Just knowing nerd stuff doesn't make me smart."  
"Do you really think that or is that what your sister tells you?"  
"Shut up." Allie said quietly. "Don't talk about things you know nothing about."  
By her glare Robin knew he went too far.  
"What was your question?" Robin said hoping to mend the situation by changing the subject.  
"I saw the other Robin. He was on TV today with Batman. You know, the same time you were supposedly in Gotham with him." She stopped to see if he'd say anything. He didn't. "The others didn't catch on."  
"Was the question somewhere in there?"  
"I'll get there." Allie reassured. "Where do you go if you're not in Gotham?"  
"I am in Gotham." He said shifting uncomfortably. "I go to school there."  
At first Allie was confused by this but then she realized that Robin must've grown up in Gotham and if he did he had a life there, one that he'd have to keep up with.  
"Why did you lie? I already knew the other Robin was a thing-" Allie stopped herself. Thinking back to that day she remembered everyone else was around. "But the others don't know." She guessed.  
"Your deductive reasoning is getting better." Robin tried to joke.  
"You don't trust anyone do you?" she asked ignoring the comment. "I mean; you don't let anyone know anything about you."  
"I told you didn't I?" Robin defended.  
"Not because you trust me."  
Robin opened his mouth to say something but Allie shot him a look. One that told him not to lie to her. He let out a sigh.  
"I do trust you." Robin said with sincerity in his tone. Allie forced out a snort to distract from the weird feeling of a flush on her face.  
"Sure, now."


End file.
